


【斯哈SSHP】 13 Beaches (2) 名姝AU

by thisisZeze



Category: SSHP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisZeze/pseuds/thisisZeze
Summary: 设定：除人物形象，全部脱离原著。拒绝道德卫士。17世纪 英国伦敦  致敬那允许娼妓走在白日的时代预警：强j 未成年  微暴力
Relationships: Severus Snape&Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【斯哈SSHP】 13 Beaches (2) 名姝AU

【海滩之二】  
“你会学着成为伪装皇后，就像我一样。” ———《名姝Harlot》

哈利一个人坐在四轮马车里，随着马蹄声摇摇晃晃，却掉不下一滴眼泪。

马车夫要求他不带任何行李，说是主人的旨意。马车夫戴着棕色的皮帽，深紫色的眼角有一条深色的长疤，延伸到嘴角，这似乎也使他失去做出一切表情的能力。安德莉亚求着马车夫想要陪哈利一起去，带着香粉的泪直滴向无数男人垂涎的胸脯。但马车夫无动于衷，甚至很鄙弃地看着眼前的闹剧。布莱克把嘴唇抿作一条直线，双手挽住大女儿的手臂。  
安德莉亚只好抽泣着拽下脖子上的银项链，塞进哈利手心。

“勇敢点，但谨慎再谨慎.... 别让自己受伤。” 她决定在最后一刻重拾坚强，平静气息小声地说。

哈利松开拳头，项链已经在他掌心印下痕迹——数颗大大小小的五角星。

哈利不知道这一切是否还在正轨上，他正在经历的与普通妓女完全不一样。更何况安德莉亚处处护着自己的养弟，没有人教过他怎么取悦别人，或者毫无廉耻地出卖自己的身体。

妓院里也能长出这般处子。

但现在绝对不对劲。  
哈利被男仆领着，在黑压压的走廊里转上转下，傍晚的光未能抵达这里，只有男仆手里的提灯照明。哈利扭头观赏两侧墙壁上名贵的画作，窥探主人的富有。最后他走进自己的房间，身后的门瞬间合闭，接着便是钥匙在锁孔里飞转的悉索。   
哈利冲过去，双手握住门把想把门打开金属碰撞，“嘎吱”地响。哈利努力了好久无果，惊恐地喘着气，心脏疯狂跳动。他把耳朵贴在门板上听，但除了自己擂鼓般的心跳，没有别的声音。没有一句愤怒的训斥或是阻止，只有令人发狂的沉默。

男孩哪里被这么吓过。他紧咬下唇，闷声哭起来，喉咙里像是堵着小石子般干涩。哈利望见床头有一只大的玻璃水瓶，便倒了杯水，希望里面下了药。他不在乎会有什么结果。

把安德莉亚的话全忘了。

他是被下身的痛楚唤醒的。

哈利睁开眼的第一个念头是，那杯水里果然下了药。第二个念头是发现自己完全动弹不了，全身软塌塌的，只有手指能像猫咪一样轻轻抓挠。身上的那个男人鼻梁高挺，黑色的长发搭在宽阔的肩膀。

他的大腿正被男人分开，摆成M型压住，失去庇护的穴口被粗长的肉棒进出。哈利知道自己绝对在流血——初经人事的穴口被强行撑开，猩红的肠肉被带出，与白皙的臀瓣显得格格不入。

看见哈利眨着眼睛醒来，男人放下哈利几近发麻的腿，伸手握住他的脖子，抽插更加密集，像是要把男孩钉死在被单上。哈利的小嘴无意识地张开，唾液从嘴角淌下。他不过是男人泄欲的洋娃娃，被迫承受痛苦和过度的欢愉。

窒息感屏蔽了其余的感官，放大的快感使他瞳孔不受控制地上翻，娇小的舌尖微微掉出唇间。哈利的腰都被操得弯起来，整个后背曲卷出漂亮的弧线离开床垫。

男人更加兴奋，他在哈利要晕过去的一刻松开了手掌，欣赏哈利张大嘴巴无力喘息的可怜模样。就擒住哈利的小腿，把他转过去，肉棒插在肠道里重重碾过敏感的内壁，接着拉起哈利的腰，把他往自己的阴茎上按，仿佛他不在是个人，只是一个没有生气的湿穴。

哈利趴在床垫上，被捅得哭不过来，只能细细地喘气，眼泪铺了一枕头。他的腿早就支撑不住，屁股往下落。男人使劲扇了那两团软肉几个巴掌，提起哈利的胯部，每次插入都要挤到最深处再退出来，把嫩肛撑出一个拳头般大的圆形。

哈利中间还是晕过去好几次，又被男人怒斥着干醒。他全身都在发热，却没有流汗，软塌塌的好像化作一摊春水躺在黑发男人的腿间。男人把自己的鸡巴捅进哈利的嘴里，硕大的头部推胀哈利的喉道。哈利被强压着下巴，口水眼泪糊满了整张脸，反射性的呕吐只是把男人服侍得更舒服。男人性器上带有的麝香味溢满他整个气管，当浓稠的精液灌进哈利的食道，哈利哭呛着睁大绿色眸子，抬眼对上男人的视线。男人有一双纯黑色的眼睛，看哈利的模样不像是在看情人，而是在严厉地训斥犯错的孩子。  
哈利再一次昏迷。

午间的阳光依旧温暖，城堡前的草地上有白花星星点点，风将花的香气吹进屋里。  
哈利猛地睁开眼睛，看见细线般的阳光从地板弯折到墙壁上，离梳妆镜只有几指之遥。他很庆幸没有更多的光射进他眼里，因为头痛正一点点撕碎他的思绪，让他什么也理不清。

我的名字是哈利，我没有姓因为我没有父母... 我在妓院长大，“玫瑰海滩”，布莱克是那儿的老鸨，收养我的人.... 安德莉亚....   
哈利突然觉得哭泣在此刻算得上幸事，证明他还没有疯得太彻底。  
门被推开，一个二十几岁的女仆走了进来，手里端着水盆，边上搭着一条毛巾。她用手肘关好门，走到哈利床前才深吸一口气，小声地说：“谢天谢地你醒了。我一直为你祈祷，孩子。”

女仆把木盆放在一边，伸手扶哈利坐起来，但被哈利挥手拒绝了。哈利全身上下没有一处叫的上完好，且不仅仅是肌肉的酸胀，更是皮肤被切裂的痛楚，就连心脏的跳动，都是在牵扯他胸口的神经。  
女仆的蓝色大眼睛里充满和善与怜悯，哈利瞥见后又想哭又生气。他于是全力来憋眼泪，不说话。

女仆一边自言自语，一边轻柔地为哈利擦洗身子。她说自己叫简，是这庄园的主人特地请来照顾哈利的。简给哈利擦洗了身子，取来干净的长袍给哈利穿上。  
“我晚些拿冰袋过来给你敷敷淤青。” 她不由自主地看向男孩的腰部，那里的淤青最为严重，大概是肌体太娇嫩的缘故。指印不同于大腿和手腕，腰窝上已经堆积了一大片血红色的印记，光是盯着便使人直吸冷气。

简离开时拉拉哈利的手，以示同情和鼓励。哈利这才开口，沙哑地问：“我在哪里？”

简看起来十分惊异：“你不知道自己被卖到了哪里？不，没有别的意思...只是.....”

“没人告诉我。” 因为没人知道，连布莱克都不知道。

“你在 西弗勒斯-斯内普 勋爵的庄园里，孩子。你不可能不认识他吧。”

tbc.   
(要没动力更了....亲我快点！)


End file.
